Emissora Independente
Emissora Independente (EI), formerly known as A Quatro, is South Matamah's fourth terrestrial television channel, launched in 1973. It's fully owned by Holdimedia. EI has a variety of programs, composed mainly of news, reality shows, talk-shows, sports, current affairs, national and international fiction (mainly from , , Orbit Pictures and Beindens Pictures), such as films, soap operas and TV series, besides religious content at the weekends. Emissora Independente (first era) 1973-1976 A Quatro 1976-1982 A Quatro ID 1979.png|Network ID (1979). A Quatro 1981 clock.png|Network clock (1981). 1982-1990 A Quatro ID 1989.png|Network ID (1989). A Quatro clock 1989.png|Network clock (Continente, 1989). A Quatro clock - Metropole Seguros - Janeiro 1990.png|Network clock (Metrópole Seguros, 1990). 1990-1993 A Quatro ID 1990.png|Network ID (1990). A Quatro ad id 1990.png|Commercial break ID (1990). EI sponsorship billboard - Montepio - 1990.png|Sponsorship billboard (Montepio Geral, 1990). 1993-1994 EI 4 ID 1993.png|Network ID (1993, 1). EI 4 ID 1993 - 2.png|Network ID (1993, 2). EI 4 ad id 1993.png|Network ID (1993, 3). EI_4_ID_-_Cube_-_1993.png|Network ID (1993, 4). EI 4 purple and blue ad id 1993.png|Commercial break ID (1993, 1). EI blue and green ad id 1993.png|Commercial break ID (1993, 2). EI closedown ID 1993.png|Closedown ID (1993). EI 4 testcard 1993.png|Testcard (red variant, 1993). EI testcard blue 1993.png|Testcard (blue variant, 1993). EI testcard green 1993.png|Testcard (green variant, 1993). Emissora Independente (second era) 1994-1995 1995-1996 EI ID - 1995 - 2.png|Network ID (1995, 1). EI ID 1995.png|Network ID (1995, 2). EI - Banco Santo Espirito clock (1996).png|Network clock (Banco Santo Espírito, 1996). EI ad id 1995.png|Commercial break ID (1995). EI testcard 1995.png|Testcard (1995). 1996-2000 EI ID 1996.png|Network ID (1996, 1). EI ID 1996 - 2.png|Network ID (1996, 2). EI ID 1999.png|Network ID (1999, 1). EI ID 1999 - 1.png|Network ID (1999, 2). EI ID 2000.png|Network ID (2000). EI ad id 1996.png|Commercial break ID (1996). EI ad id 1998.png|Commercial break ID (1998). EI ad ID 1999.png|Commercial break ID (1999, 1). EI ad id 1999 - 1.png|Commercial break ID (1999, 2). EI ad id 2000.png|Commercial break ID (2000). EI sign on ID 1999.png|Sign-on ID (1999). EI - Banco Santo Espirito (1997).png|Network clock (Banco Santo Espírito, 1997, 1). EI - Banco Santo Espirito clock 1997.png|Network clock (Banco Santo Espírito, 1997, 2). EI clock - Caixa - January 2000.png|Network clock (Caixa Geral de Depósitos, 2000). EI testcard 1996.png|Testcard (1996). EI testcard 1999.png|Testcard (1999). 2000-2014 Emissora Independente 2000 - alternative.png|Alternate variant, used as a screenbug and on idents between 2002 and 2014. EI - Generic ID - 2000.png|Network ID (2000). EI ID - 2002.png|Network ID (2002). EI news id 2002.png|Network ID (news, 2002). EI cinema ID 2002.png|Network ID (cinema, 2002). EI ID 2003.png|Network ID (2003). EI news id 2003.png|Network ID (news, 2003). EI cinema id 2003.png|Network ID (cinema, 2003). EI ID red 2005.png|Network ID (2005). EI ID - 2007.png|Network ID (2007). EI - Publicidade ID 2001.png|Commercial break ID (2000). EI commercial break ID - 2002.png|Commercial break ID (2002). EI news ad id 2002.png|Commercial break ID (news, 2002). EI ad id - cinema - 2002.png|Commercial break ID (cinema, 2002). EI ad id 2003.png|Commercial break ID (2003). EI news ad id 2003.png|Commercial break ID (news, 2003). EI cinema ad id 2003.png|Commercial break ID (cinema, 2003). EI ad id 2005 blue.png|Commercial break ID (2005). EI commercial break ID - 2007.png|Commercial break ID (2007). EI clock 2000.png|Network clock (BBVA, 2000). EI - Volkswagen clock (May 23, 2001).png|Network clock (Volkswagen, 2001). EI clock - Vobis (April 20, 2003).png|Network clock (Vobis, 2003). EI 2007 spoof in THH22M.png|Logo spoof on This Hour Has 22 Minutes (2008). 2014-2017 EI HD.png|HD logo. EI ID 2014.png|Network ID (2014). EI ad id 2014.png|Commercial break ID (2014). 2017-present EI ID - 2017.png|Network ID (2017). EI 2018 Ident - FFAI World Cup.png|Network ID (2018 FFAI World Cup, 2018). EI ID - UAFE Champions League - 2018.png|Network ID (UAFE Champions League, 2018). EI ID Xmas 2019 A.png|Network ID (Christmas 2019). EI commercial break ID 2017.png|Commercial break ID (2017, 1). EI commercial break ID 2017 (2).png|Commercial break ID (2017, 2). EI ad id Xmas 2019 A.png|Commercial break ID (Christmas 2019, 1). EI ad id Xmas 2019 B.png|Commercial break ID (Christmas 2019, 2). EI ad id yellow Christmas 2019.png|Commercial break ID (Christmas 2019, 3). EI ad id red Christmas 2019.png.png|Commercial break ID (Christmas 2019, 4). EI ID Xmas 2019.png|Commercial break ID (Christmas 2019, 4). EI Commercial break 2018 - FFAI World Cup.png|Commercial break ID (2018 FFAI World Cup, 2018, 1). EI Commercial break 2018 - FFAI World Cup 2.png|Commercial break ID (2018 FFAI World Cup, 2018, 2). EI ad id - UAFE Champions League - 2018 - 1.png|Commercial break ID (UAFE Champions League, 2018, 1). EI ad id - UAFE Champions League - 2018 - 2.png|Commercial break ID (UAFE Champions League, 2018, 2). EI clock - BBVA.png|Network clock (BBVA, 2017). EI clock - Sagres - World Cup '18.png|Network clock (Cerveja Sagres, 2018 FFAI World Cup, 2018). Asulcabo Orange EI clock Xmas 2019.png|Network clock (Asulcabo/Orange, Christmas 2019). Category:Television channels in South Matamah Category:Television broadcasters Category:Commercial broadcasters Category:Holdimedia Category:South Matamah Category:Television